A Hot and Curious Day
by Rose38
Summary: Jet and Spike slash / yaoi - so if you are uncomfortable with the idea of two men in a sexual or romantic situation turn back now and don't read it. Set before the start of the show. Spike is curious about the more sexual side of things with another man and Jet helps him to explore that. Smut - explicit sex


Disclaimer / Warning / Authors Note : First things first, I do not own any of the characters in Cowboy Bebop and make no money writing this story. Jet and Spike slash - so if you are uncomfortable with the idea of two men in a sexual or romantic situation turn back now and don't read it. Plotless or very little plot supposed to be sexy smut, Set before the start of the show, I hope you enjoy it. Its my first story and probably not the best, but well I wanted to write it and it turned out better than I had hoped. I do feel Jet loves Spike and will likely to continue to try to write about them, eventually hopefully getting into something more romantic as well. feel free to message me with comments or suggestions.

Story is currently undergoing edits/improvements -

It was a hot afternoon and Spike was completely and utterly bored. To make matters worse they hadn't managed to successfully collect a big bounty in a while. That meant there was currently little in the way of food, spare fuel, or any extras. Jet had decided to pull over for a pit stop, in hopes that some of the necessary supplies would be more affordable here. Spike had opted to stay aboard the ship. The last thing he wanted was to be dragged around as his partner sought out the best values and attempted to bargain with vendors.

Jet would be back soon and then they could get going. He wasn't sure he cared where their destination would be, his only requirement was that it were cooler. Even the cold of Callisto was beginning to sound mighty appealing.

Spike sighed at the heat, it was just too damn hot. Doing his martial arts routine seemed out of the question. They were in a small, dull town in the middle of nowhere, venturing outside to look around just didn't seem worth it. He'd let Jet have that particular joy.

Spike laid back lazily over the edge of the couch as he flipped the TV on. Looking for something, anything interesting to pass the time. He flicked past the channels quickly until a flash of something on the screen caught his eye. He shifted slightly on the couch as he watched, what he had found was definitely more interesting than anything else going on today. On the screen there were two men, both nude touching and kissing each other. His initial reaction was one of surprise, not to the material but to his curiosity and his growing arousal. He'd be lying if he claimed to have never thought of such things, but seeing it played out in front of him made it infinitely more appealing.

Absent mindedly his hand reached down over his pants, Spike felt his cock beginning to stir, as he watched, eyes glued to the screen. He figured there wasn't anything wrong with taking a little pleasure out of this. It had been some time since he'd been with anyone and Jet should be out for a while longer. Spike unzipped his pants and boxers letting them fall to the floor. Taking his length in his hand he began to stroke, as the men on the screen expressed their lust for each other. He let himself imagine his friend's muscled body and wondered how it would feel to be touched by calloused hands. Before he knew it he was breathing heavily and lost in the fantasy.

There was a brief knock on the door to the Bebop before it opened and Jet entered. Jet's eyes widened as he saw the slim frame of his partner and the image on the TV, that was apparently making Spike so excited. Jet gazed at Spike's body, his eyes not wanting to pull away just yet, but he forced them to. He knew he'd be seeing this image in his dreams for many nights to come. Part of him wanted to stand there and stare, he'd desired Spike for so long, but getting caught was risky. Not to mention that it would be impossible to explain away. Now he needed to calm down, to get himself back to normal, it wouldn't do if Spike noticed his own reaction. He brought his purchase into the kitchen and called out so Spike would know he had returned.

"Damn it Jet! You should really knock." Spike flushed a bit as he saw the older man close by and realized that he had probably gotten an eyeful of his activities and choice of viewing material.

"I did when I came in, not my fault you were so caught up you didn't notice, and well not to mention the couch isn't exactly the most private spot for that either."

"So Jet, have you ever thought about doing some of those things with another guy?" The words rushed out of Spike's mouth quickly and unbidden, with a sheepish grin.

"Let's put it this way, I've thought about and done things that you haven't considered or imagined and wouldn't want to."

"Who says I wouldn't want to or haven't imagined some of those things? This isn't the first time the thought has crossed my mind." Spike's voice gets a little quieter as he makes his confession.

"Lets be clear on this Spike, you're attractive, but I'm not interested in being just a way for you to explore new things if that's what you're looking for. So if you don't want anything more than that leave me out of it." His voice trails off as he looks into Spike's bright eyes, seeing the expression there change.

"I'll admit to being curious, but I think there is a lot more to it than that. I'd want to give it a try, all of it, the relationship part too." His hands find their way to the front of Jet's shirt and pull him closer. "I meant that Jet, I care about you." Spike's lips gently brush over Jet's covering them, before he pulls back to look at his partner.

Jet's head nods in acknowledgement as a little smile plays on his lips. "I care about you too. I just wasn't going to delude myself by thinking that you could feel attracted to me or want something between us. I'm still surprised but really happy to find out your feelings," he manages to stammer out as the events of today play back in his mind.

His lips move over the green haired man's feeling a need to taste them. His tongue flicks over them hungrily, darting inside quickly met by Spike's own as they meet and explore. A small moan is heard from those lips. Jet feels his body react to the sound. "let's move this somewhere more comfortable."

Spike walks to the bedroom with Jet close behind him, Jet's eyes loving the way he moves. Jet lays on the bed and pulls Spike down next to him an arm circling around the lean body. He brings his lips over Spike's for just a moment, before lowering them to his neck, trailing kisses down it. Moving his lips back over Spike's ear and whispering to him. "If you decide you don't like this or aren't ready at any point just tell me and I'll stop."

Spike's body trembles lightly as he feels the warm breath of his partner on his ear and he sighs from the sensation. "Alright." He knows he wants more of this, more of Jet and doesn't want to turn back. He grabs the front of Jet's shirt and pulls it off, arms circling the muscular frame, trying to pull him closer, wanting to feel their bodies pressed tightly together.

Jet moves so he is straddling Spike, tracing his hands over the his chest, wanting to tease and hear those sounds again. He feels Spike holding him tight and the sharp intake of breath. Feeling Spike hard and aroused under him, his own cock stirring and pressing lightly against his lover's and grinds his hips, biting back a groan.

He wraps his hand firmly around Spike's length and strokes it, nudging the boy's thighs open wide, Spike eagerly complying, sounds escaping his lips, seductive sounds that arouse completely and leave him unable to focus on anything except his lover. He places a kiss on the tender flesh of his thighs, feeling the shivering as his lips move closer and closer, yet never reaching the perfect cock, its head glistening with precum.

Jet reaches down to shed his own pants and briefs, his thick cock springing out. Spike's large brown eyes roam over the fully exposed muscular body with appreciation. "See what you do to me Spike."

"Jet..." Spike finds his hands wandering all over the powerful body and he is rewarded with an excited moan before warm lips wrap around him, and Jet's tongue licks and caresses his length. A fingertip plays at his entrance and slowly pushes inside. He groans and turns his head, feeling this new pleasure. Hips rolling up towards the wonderful mouth and onto the finger stretching him open. Another finger is added and he groans and shakes slightly, it slows again and his lovers lips release him, he hears himself whimper with need. That's all there is the need between them and the rising desire.

"No you can't cum yet, not until I am deep inside you. Is that what you want Spike?" He presses his erection against Spike letting him feel it and Spike's hips move towards him.

His head nods and voice sounds lower and more urgent as he looks up and tells his lover "I want you to fuck me Jet."

He pins the green haired boy to the bed a undeniable thrill racing through him hearing those words, having thought of them only in his most erotic fantasies. He lifts the long legs up and nips his lovers neck marking it, as he slides his cock in, watching the expression on the handsome face. Letting his lover adjust to his size, he starts to move slowly at first, Spike sighs and moans to him, pushing back onto Jet.

Jet angles himself searching for the spot that will make Spike cry out in pleasure. Once he finds it he thrusts against it mercilessly. Throughout the room the echoes of Spike's cries can be heard and the sounds of pure lust and enjoyment, Jet's groans. Spike shivering and feeling his body spasming, yelling out Jet's name as he lets go and cums all over the sheets. Jet barely able to hold off after the way Spike's body reacts to him and that tight hole spasms around him. He buries himself deeply inside as his own body explodes screaming Spike's name and clutching as his partners hips, flooding Spike's body with his warm cum.

Jet pulls out and settles in next to Spike, a tangle of limbs, as they both pant trying to catch their breath. Eyes meet and smile as they share a tender kiss. Both knowing that something has changed and looking forward to seeing what it brings.

Spike sighs feeling safe in Jet's arms, able to relax and not be bothered by all of his dreams, nightmares really. Thinking he'll just lay and stay there a little longer. He lays his head on Jet's shoulder and breathes in the musky scent that is him, completely relaxed and peaceful for a time. "Somehow I hope we have many more days like this."

Jet takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. "There will be more if I have any say in it."


End file.
